Jigglypuff
/ |dexunova= |dexmokalos=120 |dexalola=135 |evofrom=Igglybuff |evointo=Wigglytuff |gen=Generation I |species=Balloon Pokémon |egg1=Fairy |body=12 |type=Normal |type2=Fairy |imheight=1'08" |metheight=0.5 m |imweight=12.1 lbs. |metweight=5.5 kg |ability=Cute Charm Competitive |dw=Friend Guard |color=Pink |male=25 |evo= }} Jigglypuff (Japanese: プリン Purin) is a /' '-type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Before Generation VI, it was a pure -type. Biology Anatomy Jigglypuff is a balloon Pokémon. Its body is globular, pink, fluffy, cuddly and accented with stubby appendages, a tiny tuft of a single curl of hair and enormous, blue eyes, featuring green eyes for its alternate color version. Its skin is rubbery and stretchy. It hugely inflates its stomach and sings a mysterious song. If you hear this melody, you will become sleepy right away. Natural Abilities Jigglypuff can inflate its body like a balloon, or flatten its body, much like fellow Nintendo character Kirby. An exact limit to the size it can grow to in this manner is unknown. In super Smash Bros. Brawl and Smash 4, its Final Smash allows it to grow constantly, knocking other players off the screen. After some time, Jigglypuff shrinks to her normal size. In the anime, Jigglypuff could sing a lullaby to make people and other Pokémon go to sleep. Evolution Jigglypuff is the evolved form of Igglybuff. It also evolves into Wigglytuff by use of a Moon Stone. Game info Game locations Side Game Locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VI (ORAS)= |-| Generation VI (XY)= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Gen III= |-| Gen II= |-| Gen I= TM/HM Generation VI= |'Secret Power'|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Egg Moves Tutoring Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Battle Animation Sprites Appearances Anime In the Pokémon anime series, Jigglypuff is a recurring character who aspires to be a great singer after the inspiration of Ash Ketchum and company. Unfortunately, every potential audience falls asleep before the song finishes. Jigglypuff does not usually choose an appropriate time to sing and has been a hazard many times, especially on moving vehicles. Because of this, Ash Ketchum and his companions often find themselves running away from Jigglypuff, who obviously isn't pleased with the fact that everyone falls asleep whenever it sings. It keeps with it a black marker, its "microphone," and uses it to scribble on the faces of anyone who dares to fall asleep while it's performing (after it inflates itself in anger with a distinctive "honk" sound). Jigglypuff usually draws stars, circles or mustaches on the faces of those people. Only on two occasions has Jigglypuff believed that anyone had heard its song to the end: in the first, Jigglypuff realizes that Misty's Psyduck was sleeping with its eyes open, and in the second, a Whismur (a Pokémon with "soundproof" ability and therefore immune to sound-based Pokémon moves) had heard the song the first time, but on the second time it was tired so it fell asleep anyway. There was once when Jigglypuff sang to two gigantic Pokémon battling each other, but these two Pokémon did not fall asleep, and instead Jigglypuff was knocked away by the energy of their battle. Another Jigglypuff (In the episode Rough, Tough, Jigglypuff) had a Loudred (Whismur's evolved form and therefore also bearing the "soundproof" ability) listen to its song, but it didn't care as this Jigglypuff was using Sing for an attack. There is also a jumbo Jigglypuff that appeared in The Ancient Puzzle of Pokémopolis. It put the giant Gengar and the giant Alakazam to sleep but it was angry and painted on their faces with the paint brush in the bell it came out of. It has markings on it and it is very big. * Jigglypuff (anime) * Giant Jigglypuff * Little Pink * Lisa's Jigglypuff * Ursula's Jigglypuff * Gena's Jigglypuff Trivia .]] * In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Solid Snake says "Jigglypuff? Is that some kind of marshmallow?". * Jigglypuff's appearance resembles Kirby, another Nintendo character, and slightly resembles Stella, the pink bird from Angry Birds by Rovio Entertainment (who is not a Nintendo Character). A similar design of this Pokemon was made for Zila in a non-Nintendo related game Sugar Tales. The differences with Zila have dark pink body coloring with horns, bow, ponytail and red eye irises. * Jigglypuff and Pidgey both have the same cry, but Jigglypuff's cry is higher and Pidgey's cry is lower (in tone). * In the Super Smash Bros. series, Jigglypuff's Rest attack can be an offense move. But in the Pokémon games and in the anime, it only makes the Pokémon regain its health. * In Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for 3Ds and Wii U, Jigglypuff's Final Smash is called Puff Up. However, this move has never existed in the Pokémon World, just as Lucario's Aura Storm. * Jigglypuff, along with Nidorino and Gengar, are the first Pokémon to appear in any Pokémon media. Origins Jigglypuff appears to be based on a balloon. The name Jigglypuff is a portmanteau of the words jiggly, referring to its motion, and puff, referring to its buoyancy. Its Japanese name, Purin, probably derives from Purin (プリン, Purin?), the Japanese word for custard pudding. It may also come from a combination of many Japanese words; fukureru (膨れる, fukureru?), meaning to swell or expand; fukafukashita (ふかふかした, fukafukashita?), meaning soft or fluffy; fūsen (風船, fūsen?), meaning balloon; and mari (鞠, mari?), meaning ball. Essentially, it could be taken to mean "a soft and fluffy ball," "a swelling balloon," or a combination of the two. Names in other languages *'English, Italian & Spainish': Jigglypuff *'German': Pummeluff *'French': Rondoudou *'Mandarin': 胖丁 Gallery 039Jigglypuff_OS_anime.png 039Jigglypuff_OS_anime_2.png 039Jigglypuff_OS_anime_3.png 039Jigglypuff_AG_anime.png 039Jigglypuff_AG_anime_2.png 039Jigglypuff_AG_anime_3.png 039Jigglypuff_Dream.png 039Jigglypuff_Channel.png 039Jigglypuff_Pokemon_Stadium.png Jigglypuff (Super Smash Bros. Artwork).png|Jigglypuff's artwork from Super Smash Bros. Jigglypuff (Super Smash Bros. Melee Artwork).jpg|Jigglypuff's artwork from Super Smash Bros. Melee Jigglypuff (Super Smash Bros. Brawl Artwork).jpg|Jigglypuff's artwork from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Jigglypuff (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS - Wii U Artwork).png|Jigglypuff's artwork from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. Jigglypuff trophy SSBM.png|The Jigglypuff trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee Jigglypuff (Smash) trophy SSBM.png|The Jigglypuff trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee (Smash) Jigglypuff (Smash 2) trophy SSBM.png|The Jigglypuff trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee (Smash 2) Jigglypuff-GO.png JigglypuffSprite.png ca:Jigglypuff ru:Джиглипафф uk:Джигліпаф Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friendship Evolution Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Pokémon that had their type changed